Liquid Courage
by ThatCollegeKid
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko are invited to a party and Kyoko drinks just a little too much. Dragged home by Makoto, she does something that exposes her true feelings towards her friend. My first DanganRonpa story. Constructive criticism appreciated.


To be honest, Makoto was quite curious. He had never taken Kyoko to be a drinker, but in his life, stranger things had certainly happened. So when Leon invited all his friends over for a few beers, he was secretly looking forward to seeing his friend drink. Granted, he assumed she could probably control herself, given how careful she was about most things.

For the most part, Kyoko was doing a pretty good job of limiting her alcohol intake, taking only tiny sips at a time, a stark contrast to Leon, who was chugging his beer at a rate faster than Makoto thought possible. However, those sips did eventually empty her can, and she moved on to the next. And to the next. Makoto could see a small blush coming to her cheeks with each drink. After about the 8th, she was noticeably swaying, her normally sharp eyes heavily dulled. Not surprisingly to Makoto, Kyoko was actually quite the quiet drunk, sitting loosely on the party couch, her eyes lazily scanning the room around her, occasionally giggling at seemingly nothing.

After some coaxing and cajoling, Makoto was able to convince the intoxicated Kyoko to go to his apartment to stay the night, justifiably believing she was in no condition to walk home, especially not alone. God help him if she was hurt when he could have been there.

As Kyoko stumbled through the door, with Makoto following after, she eyed her friend as he took off his shoes in the corner. The distracted young man was unable to move when Kyoko walked to him and cut off his means of escape.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Umm...are you alright, Kyoko."

Makoto jumped in fright, squeaking when his friend extended her arm and slammed her hand on the wall next to his head, and used her other gloved hand to grip his chin.

"Hey…*hic* Makoto...you…*hic* cutie…"

Oh yeah, she was way more than a little tipsy. Kyoko's manner of speech was usually very formal and eloquent. Makoto would have normally been able to remove himself from this situation, but considering Kyoko was nearly 3 inches taller than he was, and her arm was still firmly planted on the wall to the right of his head, he wasn't exactly in the best position.

Her eyes bored into his, though they weren't hostile or had any sort of malice in them. They were filled with just pure affection, so Makoto wasn't particularly concerned. However, he did become quite uncomfortable when he felt Kyoko begin to reach under his shirt.

His eyes bulged. "Uh, Kyoko...what're you…?"

"Y'know...Makoto *hic*...you…"

Her voice trailed off as her eyelids lowered and she collapsed against her friend, now thoroughly dead to the world. Makoto sighed when he heard her snoring.

"Okay okay..umm...okay, here we go…" He muttered to himself, trying to position Kyoko so her harm was slung over his shoulders.

Gently and ever so slowly, he heaved Kyoko to his bedroom. Once he reached the side of his bed, Makoto carefully lowered her onto the sheets, where she made a humming noise and burying her face into his pillows.

Makoto felt his face flush at the sight of the unusually vulnerable Kyoko. _Cute…_ he thought to himself.

He further contemplated her actions from earlier, the feeling of her leather gloves still lingering on his stomach. Was that done merely as a result of drunkenness, or did Kyoko actually want to…? He shook his head at the thought. No, Kyoko would never do something like that. Not with him, at least. She was out of his league. Everyone knew that. He knew that. But still, if only for a moment, it felt possible.

Deciding against waking her up to get her under the covers, the brown-haired boy decided to just let her sleep this off on his bed. He was fine with taking the couch for the night. He quietly tiptoed out of his room into his living room, collapsing onto the couch. He was definitely going to have some explaining to do in the morning.

Indeed, as his eyes fluttered open to the sight of morning sun filtering through his windows, he was welcomed to the sound of his sink running. Raising his head off of the leather, he peered into his kitchen to see Kyoko filling a glass with water before downing it in one go. She gripped her head, noticeably wincing at what was no doubt a harsh headache.

Makoto spoke up. "Good morning, Kyoko. Are you, uh...feeling alright?"

Her violet eyes slowly settled on him before she nodded. "Good morning. And I have felt better, to be frank."

"I can imagine." He replied with a small chuckle before he looked at the floor, a blush growing on his face. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Another nod was his response. "Not everything, irritably enough. Why? Did I do something I should know about?"

His face reddened even further as he scratched at his cheek. "You might've, uh...cornered me and tried to...reach...under…my shirt…" He slowly trailed off as his gaze was directed elsewhere.

Silence permeated the room, with Makoto holding his breath as he awaited his friend's reaction.

Kyoko blinked once. Twice. Three times. She let out a huff. "It appears intoxication was the solution to my problem." She said, resting her glass on the countertop and making her way over to her friend.

"Problem…?"

She stopped before him, gazing into his eyes with a look akin to the one she had given him the night before. "The problem of finding the courage to do this."

With that, she cupped his cheek with a gloved hand, leaned in, and kissed him. Makoto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, mind racing to comprehend just what was happening to him. However, after a few moments, he settled into the kiss. Seconds after, they both broke off for breath. Both were silent for a time, looking at each other, both trying to find the words to describe what exactly they both were feeling.

Makoto was the first to speak. "So, um...would you...like to go out? F-For dinner or something?

A smirk grew on her face. "Let's see if I can answer that question with an action."

Once again, she moved closer and, once again, placed her lips on his.


End file.
